gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disease (Part 6)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Summary A deadly virus reaches Elmore, and Gumball, with his friends, must survive in the apocalyptic setting. Plot Anais: So Tobias is now a zombie? That would mean there are at least... eight zombies roaming Elmore that we must heal. Gumball: Aw man, now it's just us! We can't defeat those zombies without Tobias! He's watched, like, eight zombie movies, one of them twice! Penny: We won't need Tobias, it's just zombie movies, they aren't real. Besides, we brought some weapons of our own. They're pretty effective against zombies, or at least that's what the internet says. Penny and Teri take out two giant nerf guns, loaded with rusty arrows. Teri: I read that you have to destroy zombies by hitting the brain. These arrows should dig right through the head for an instant death! Gumball: But... we have to heal them, too! We can't just kill them! Anais: ...Gumball. Gumball looks at Anais. Anais: It's too late. Darwin is gone. Gumball: No... there's gotta be a way to heal Darwin! There is! Penny: Don't worry. We can find something at the hospital. But for now, we get ready. Rachel's almost here, and so is Tobias and the zombies. Gumball stopped worrying. He always knew Penny always said the right things. Rachel runs out of the woods into the campsite, scared. Rachel: OhMyGoshMyBrotherIsAZombieI'mSoScared! Teri: Calm down, Rachel! We can fix this. Rachel: ICan'tCalmDownMyBrotherIsAZombieHowCanICalmDown?! Penny: Rachel... caaalmmm... dooowwwnnn... Rachel takes a few deep breaths and starts talking. Rachel: I'm sorry... this is just so traumatizing. I just... Anais interrupts. Anais: Sorry to interrupt, but Tobias and his zombie friends are outside our campsite! It was true. Tobias and the zombies that had infected him were coming after them. Among the infected were Larry Needlemeyer and four others they didn't know. Anais: Gumball! Use the weapons we got! Gumball: Okay! Gumball takes out their home-made weapon, a baseball bat with layers of plastic on it for more power. Gumball: Will this work? Anais: Yeah! Aim for the head! Gumball and Anais started whacking at the zombies in a random and crazed manner, and it turns out that the extra layers of plastic that was placed on the baseball bat was actually very affective. Anais: Did we get them all? I think we got them all. Gumball: Anais! Behind you! Anais turns around and whacks Tobias in the face. Anais: Thanks, Gumball! That was close. Penny: Okay, now let's get to the hospital. There has to be a cure there. Rachel: What?! Are you crazy?! The hospital has to be filled with zombie germs from Masami! We could get infected, and if I get infected, I won't look cute! The whole team is silent at Rachel's remark. Penny: ...As I was saying, let's go. Bring your weapons, because we're most likely going to meet some zombies. The five kids run out of the forest and into Elmore territory. They are almost there, when... Bobert: Help! Help! Gumball! The team turns around, weapons ready, when they see that the victim calling for help was none other than Penny. Teri: Penny! Use the arrows! Penny attempts to pull out her nerf gun, but Bobert takes it in his arms and crushes it. Teri begins to shoot at the hoarde. Gumball, Anais and Rachel attempt to help. Gumball: Keep attacking! We can free Penny! We have to! There was a hint of doubt in Gumball's voice. Penny's panicked look gradually turned into a blank stare into empty space. Anais: I think we're losing her! The zombie hoarde is too big! Gumball: No! We can still save Penny! Start attacking faster! Everyone except Gumball stops attacking. Teri: Come on, Gumball. It's too late. The zombie hoarde walks away, luckily not noticing the kids. A limp Penny lies on the ground, pale and unmoving. Anais: It's not long before Penny re-animates. We have to get out of here. Let's go. With a little hesitation, Gumball runs away. He had just lost his best friend and his crush. ---- Teri: We're at the hospital. I know this place, I've been here countless times. Follow me. The team follows Teri into an untouched patient room. Gumball: Why are we here, Teri? Anais: Isn't it obvious? We're going to try and make an antidote to cure Elmore of Superflu. Rachel: But we don't know anything about potions and junk. How can we make a cure to a disease no other person knows how to cure? Anais: We'll just have to play around with these chemicals. Now, who would like to try making an antidote first? Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 6 of Fanfics